


❉ 139 Dreams (Alfred Jones/America) Apples

by TheRainRogue



Series: 139 Dreams [10]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Crack, Drabble, Friendship, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-24
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:15:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24361198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheRainRogue/pseuds/TheRainRogue
Summary: Alfred called your name, rushing over and jumping onto your back.You let out an oomph from the sudden impact, your hands automatically reaching behind to grip the male’s legs. “What’s up, Ally?”
Relationships: America (Hetalia)/Reader
Series: 139 Dreams [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1755985
Kudos: 7
Collections: Anime, Drabbles





	❉ 139 Dreams (Alfred Jones/America) Apples

  * **Genre** : Crack, Friendship ☁
  * **Word Count** : 317 ☁
  * **Pairing** : Reader x Alfred ☁
  * **World** : Anime, Axis Powers Hetalia ☁



☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Alfred called your name, rushing over and jumping onto your back.

You let out an _oomph_ from the sudden impact, your hands automatically reaching behind to grip the male’s legs. “What’s up, Ally?”

“Come to the store with me?” He requested, his arms wrapped tight around your neck. He nuzzled your cheek with his own, much like a cat would do to its master.

“Eh? What for?”

“Apples~!” He grinned, his blue eyes shining with excitement.

“What do we need apples for?”

“Apple pie, of course!” His grin widened.

“You do know… it takes more than just apples to make an apple pie… right?” You glanced over your shoulder at the blonde before heading for the door.

“Eh? Really? Like what?!”

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁

Alfred stood in front of the oven, bouncing from one foot to the other and waiting for the timer to ding. Counting down the seconds, he jumped for joy when it finally went off, rushing over and pulling the apple pie out of the oven.

While Alfred inhaled the apple pie, you sat at the other end of the table, your eye twitching as you took in the scene before you.

Every cabinet. Every counter. Even the floor and sink were overflowing with apples.

_‘What the hell are we supposed to do with all these?! Build a freaking apple army!?’_

Your eyes moved back to the blonde who had finished devouring the poor pie. His wide grin was like a mix between an excited child and an axe murderer. You wondered if Russia had been influencing him again.

“Let’s bake another!”

With his sparkling blue eyes and crumbs left behind around his mouth, he was just too adorable to say no too – not that he would accept the refusal. Thanks to Alfred’s insistence, the pair of you were eating nothing but apples for the next month and a half.

_‘The things I do for this guy…’_

☾ ⋆*･ﾟ:⋆*･ﾟ: *⋆.*:･ﾟ .: ⋆*･ﾟ: . ☁


End file.
